


Ridiculous

by mikkimouse



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfortween 2020, Hurt Trevor Belmont, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "I am not the doctor my mother was, but I feel confident in saying you should survive the night," Alucard said. "Although given the way you jumped in front of that demon, you probably shouldnot."Trevor exhaled softly, and the edges of his mouth turned up. "That's a funny way of saying 'thank you, Trevor, for saving my life.'"
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 19
Kudos: 240





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Comfortween](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html) day 7 prompt "I'll Protect You!"

Alucard soaked yet another cloth and gently swiped it over Trevor's skin, cleaning up the last of the blood streaked across him. He tossed the soiled cloth in the bloody pile by the bed, a larger pile than he liked to contemplate soaked with far more blood than he wanted to consider. The stitches were holding and Trevor did not seem to be doing _worse_ , so Alucard allowed himself the smallest sigh of relief. 

"I am not the doctor my mother was, but I feel confident in saying you should survive the night," he said. "Although given the way you jumped in front of that demon, you probably should _not_." 

Trevor exhaled softly, and the edges of his mouth turned up. "That's a funny way of saying 'thank you, Trevor, for saving my life.'"

"You did not save my life," Alucard snapped. "You very nearly ended your own." 

Something that terrified him for reasons he didn't want to delve into at the moment. 

"Bullshit," Trevor said. "Demon was too close. Even you're not invincible." 

"I am more so than you are," Alucard reminded him. "Or have you somehow managed to forget that I'm half-vampire?"

Trevor opened his eyes just barely, drowsy blue gaze fixed on Alucard. "Can't forget that." 

Alucard clenched his fists and turned away from the bed. "If you do not get some rest, your prognosis of surviving the night will go down considerably." 

Before he could take a full step away from the bed, Trevor caught his hand. "I didn't want to see you get skewered." 

Alucard's heart tripped on the words, and he yanked his hand away. "So you decided I should see you get skewered instead?" 

"No—that's not—" Trevor closed his eyes again. "Fuck." 

A familiar sentiment. "The only reason you are not currently bleeding to death is because I was able to get you back here fast enough to stop the worst of it. And even so, you are not out of danger yet. So please get some rest so that the last few hours of my life were not wasted."

Trevor rolled his head to the side, focused on Alucard once again. "Thank you, Alucard, for saving my life." He grinned. "See? I can be polite." 

Alucard rubbed his hand where Trevor had touched it, and then dropped his hands to his sides when he realized what he was doing. "Astonishing."

"Now you try it."

Alucard glared at him. "I will thank you in the morning when you have managed not to die." 

He started for the door again. 

"You should stay."

The words stopped him in his tracks, and Alucard turned back to the bed. "I beg your pardon?" 

Trevor was still looking at him. "Stay here. Make sure I don't die. Make sure you didn't _waste_ the last few hours of your life patching me back up." He wiggled his fingers. "You can even hold my hand if it will make you feel better." 

Alucard hesitated. They were standing on a precipice, it seemed, and his first instinct was to deny it and walk away, to protect what fragile pieces of his heart remained. But Trevor was looking at Alucard like he knew exactly what it meant that Alucard had spent the past few hours trying to save his life. And given that he had, against all logic and reason, jumped in front of a demon to prevent Alucard from being hurt, well...

Alucard strode back to the bed and pulled up a chair next to it. "You are ridiculous. Now will you _please_ get some rest?" 

Trevor wiggled his fingers again. 

Alucard scoffed and took his hand, and _then_ Trevor finally closed his eyes. 

"Ridiculous," Alucard muttered again, but he did not let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
